


Bracing for Bad News (Just Nervous Pacers)

by estel_willow, mandsangelfox



Series: At Our Swiftest Speed [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron, Emails, Gen, Spoilers, sometimes Nick Fury is like the Tin Man, this is an email conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3838783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estel_willow/pseuds/estel_willow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandsangelfox/pseuds/mandsangelfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I haven't been able to work it out yet, no. The samples were good but there isn't sufficient information for me to have extracted what you're looking for.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Spoilers for Age of Ultron - Nick wants to learn everything he can to stop HYDRA's plans in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bracing for Bad News (Just Nervous Pacers)

**From:** _N.Fury@shield.org_  
**To:** _H.Cho@shield.org_  
**Subject:** _Enhanced_

Have you worked out how the sceptre was able to create an enhanced through the samples I gave you?

* * *

**From:** _H.Cho@shield.org_  
**To:** _N.Fury@shield.org_  
**Subject:** _re: Enhanced_

Director,

I haven't been able to work it out yet, no but the preliminary results are fascinating considering the change is on a genetic level in a way I've never seen before. Nothing like Dr Banner. The samples were good but there isn't sufficient information for me to have extracted what you're looking for.

Regards

Dr Cho

* * *

**From:** _N.Fury@shield.org_  
**To:** _H.Cho@shield.org_  
**Subject:** _re: Enhanced_

Then go straight to the source. I want to know how to reverse this. If HYRDA has managed to work out how to make an army of supernaturals, I want to know how to stop them.

* * *

**From:** _H.Cho@shield.org_  
**To:** _N.Fury@shield.org_  
**Subject:** _re: Enhanced_

Director,

Just to check my understanding, you want me to do an autopsy on the Enhanced?

I thought we were releasing the body to his sister for funeral rites.

Dr Cho

* * *

**From:** _N.Fury@shield.org_  
**To:** _H.Cho@shield.org_  
**Subject:** _re: Enhanced_

Let me handle the sister. Just find out how they managed to make superhuman out of these kids and tell me how to fix it.

For the record, I know you're not a mortician you don't have to say it.

* * *

**From:** _H.Cho@shield.org_  
**To:** _N.Fury@shield.org_  
**Subject:** _re: Enhanced_

Yes sir.

* * *

**From:** _H.Cho@shield.org_  
**To:** _S.Rogers@shield.org_  
**Subject:** _Pietro_

Steve,

Can you please come by my lab? I need to talk to you about Pietro. You're on good terms with his sister, aren't you? I'm hoping you can help.

Helen

* * *

**From:** _S.Rogers@shield.org_  
**To:** _H.Cho@shield.org_  
**Subject:** _re: Pietro_

Helen,

I'll be right there. Is everything okay?

Steve

* * *

**From:** _H.Cho@shield.org_  
**To:** _S.Rogers@shield.org_  
**Subject:** _re: Pietro_

Steve,

Everything's fine. I just need to talk to you and I think it would be better done in person.

Helen

* * *

**From:** _H.Cho@shield.org_  
**To:** _S.Rogers@shield.org_  
**Subject:** _re: Pietro  
_**Importance:** _High_

I take it back. Get here now, please.

* * *


End file.
